


Landing In The Boy

by Sammanderk2019



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammanderk2019/pseuds/Sammanderk2019
Summary: Homelander pays Hughie a surprise visit
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/The Homelander | John
Kudos: 24





	Landing In The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> T.W.// rape/non-con themes

The door flew off its hinges and Hughie nearly jumped out of his shoes. Within 3 seconds, Frenchie, M.M., Kimiko, and Butcher disappeared in blurs. The warehouse was empty, save for Hughie and two of the most powerfully superheroes in the world.

"Thanks, A-Train", Homelander said. "You can go". A-Train saluted and sped off.

"W-what are you doing here? Where are my friends?" Hughie sputtered out. He was in awe of the man standing in front of him. Despite himself, his eyes trailed down the front of Homelander's suit and rested on his sizable bulge.

"Your friends are fine, Hughie", Homelander chuckled. "You, however, are fucked. Or at least, you're about to be." Home lander reached down and started lowering his pants. Hughie gulped.

"You see, we at Vought can and do monitor anything and everything, so when we heard about how you were snooping around through Starlight, we decided to hack your phone. As it turns out, you search for 'Homelander nudes' quite often". Homelander continued undressing the lower half of his body. Hughie blushed, embarrassed at being caught. The redness in his cheeks definitely wasn't helped by the fact that Homelander was going commando.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about", Hughie weakly attempted to pretend he wasn't staring at Homelander's naked pelvic region.

Homelaneder grinned. "Oh, it's so much more fun when they struggle," he devilishly grinned. With incredible speed, he flew over to Hughie and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him off the ground. His eyes glowed red, threatening to unleash the fatal lasers hidden behind them.

"Now, you're can whine and moan all you want, but I will get what I came for". Homelander threw Hughie to the ground, reached down and literally tore his pants off. Hughie was left in his boxers, trying to stop the world from spinning. He hardly felt the breeze on his legs. Homelander  
ripped the boxers off with one finger, leaving Hughie at the same level of nudity he was.

Hughie's 5-inch cock swayed in the air as Homelander lifted him by the waist and plunged straight into him. Hughie yelled in pain as Homelander's 8-inch cock penetrated him without lube. Hughie couldn't form complete thoughts, only fragments based on how much this hurt, how much he wanted this, and how he thought Homelander would be bigger. Homelander continued to jackhammer Hughie's ass, causing Hughie's own cock to inflate and precum begin to leak. For 120 seconds, the only sounds hurt were moans until Homelander came. The cum shot was just as strong as the rest of him and Hughie was actually hurt. It was almost sharp. Just as Hughie began to think it was over, he felt Homelander get hard again.

"I heal quickly", Homelander leaned over and whispered in Hughie's ear. Hughie shuddered and moaned, feeling Homelander bone up inside him. The Supe began to thrust again, this time going slowly. Homelander was taking his time, inching ever closer to Hughie's prostate. Once he hit it, Hughie moaned loudly and came onto the floor. Homelander grinned seeing the effect he had on the powerless boy and with renewed vigor, kicked it up a notch. He pounded Hughie's ass, eliciting moan after moan, groan after groan. They fucked through the night, Homelander eventually waking up still inside Hughie's ass. He got dressed and took off. Hughie awoke completely naked, clothing in tatters around him. He found a note on the floor. On it, a message saying emI like the thought of you completely naked with nothing to do about it. Makes me feel like you need help – my help. Until next time – and there will be a next time/em. Hughie just stared at the note, pondering the clear psychological issues his idol had…and smiling despite himself at the prospect of this happening again.


End file.
